


A New Kind of Family

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Babies, Breastfeeding, Cesarean Section, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: You have a little kiddo. Who is the dad? Well, as far as the House of Lamentation is concerned: everyone.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	A New Kind of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I heard day 5 was kids and I couldn't resist. I just wanted to watch all of them be dads at the same time.

The tiny pattering of clumsy feet made their way down the halls, each one slightly more steady than the last. Wobbly legs hit the ground, threatening to send the little small child learning to walk tumbling down as they learned to balance themselves. Nearby, a handful of demons watched the tiny, fragile creature with an unbreaking gaze. As soon as there was a single misstep and the little thing went tumbling toward the ground, one of the demons swept in from the side and picked them up before they could fall.

"You're supposed to let them fall." One of the other demons comments, "What are you, an angel?"

"Whatcha talkin' about? Ya expect me to let them get hurt?"

"It's so they can learn to pick themselves back up." A different demon comes over to try and grab the child, who is met with resistance as the little one clings onto the one already holding them.

"See? They don't wanna go with ya because yer gonna let them hurt themselves." He cooed at the child in his arms, beaming that he was the current favorite, "Ya like Papa Mammon, doncha?"

"They like you because you're the only one dumb enough to understand them. They'll grow out of it." Satan sighed, watching the sight in front of him and wondering why human babies weren't born more intelligent so they could protect themselves from idiots like his brother.

"Yer just jealous." He pouts, returning all of his affection to the baby, who has started patting at his chest with their little hands.

The red-haired demon just stares at the scene in front of them, "I think they're hungry." Of course the avatar of gluttony would know when someone was hungry, but it didn't even take his powers to tell the child was trying to get milk from Mammon, who definitely was not able to give it to them.

"Lmao. They're just clinging to you because they want milk." Levi laughs at his brother's arrogance.

"We should take them to darling then." Asmo tries to reach for the child again, who once again clings to Mammon and refuses to move.

Mammon turned away, blocking the child with his arm, "Isn't she lying down right now? She's barely got any rest lately." And it would be best to let you relax, considering how often the child seemed to keep you up and running around. You had no real rest since the child was born, which was shockingly recently. None of you quite knew what to expect from a half-demon child, but it was definitely not this. By your standards, they were too developed for their newborn age, and the demons thought they were too fragile and squishy. Most demons could walk perfectly within a few days, but this child was struggling to balance. It was a nightmare on both ends, but you were all making it work somehow.

"She'll be angry if they start crying because we refused to feed them." Levi reminds him.

"We really should get that formula stuff so they can eat when she's sleeping." Satan ponders if they could get it from the human realm.

"We don't know if that stuff is good for them or not though." It was fine for human babies, but they were still figuring out if the child was closer to human or demon, and which food would give them the nutrients they needed. So far, your milk was the only thing they were sure of.

"FINE!" Mammon finally shouts, the small child looking up at him and beginning to tear up from the sudden loud noise, "Crap. No. Uhh...." He tries to rock the baby to keep them from bursting into tears.

Asmo finally gets hold of the baby and cradles them gently in his arms, "Shh. Don't be upset. Mammon is just an idiot. We'll find Mommy for you." His calm voice quickly relaxed the child again, who returned to just staring up at whoever was holding them and pressing at their chest.

"We should hurry." Beel was sympathetic to hunger and the need to eat. He could only imagine how much worse it was when you could only rely on one food source and couldn't go to it yourself. He hoped the child would get stronger soon so they could eat at their leisure.

The brothers all started walking toward your room, making sure not to upset the child anymore. When they got there, Beel was the one to knock, giving a gentle rasp on the wood. They had to wait a few seconds before the door opened, Lucifer in the frame staring at all of them. His eyes narrowed, daring any of them to say something stupid that would take him away from you right now.

"The baby is hungry," was all Beel had to say for Lucifer's eyes to soften.

"Are you certain?" He and Belphie had just managed to get you to sleep not too long ago. The thought of waking you up and depriving you of what little sleep you were allowed wasn't one he cared for.

Beel just looked at him and nodded.

The eldest brother shook his head and opened the door wider so they could come in. Beel stepped aside so that Asmo could go in first, the baby giggling the second they saw their mother sleeping calmly on the bed. You were holding Belphie's hand while he used his powers to help you relax as much as possible in the little bit of time you would get to sleep. At the sound of your child in the room, your eyes slowly blink open. The child tries to jump out of Asmo's grasp, reaching out for their mother to take them.

"Hey there, baby." You say, sleep masking any emotion in your voice, even as you smile and try to sit up. Lucifer puts his hand behind you and aids you in straightening yourself out, "Did your daddies take good care of you?" You motion them over and take the baby as soon as they are within reach.

Without a thought, you wiggle your hand out of Belphie's and lift your shirt up. You pull down one side of your bra and the child latches on immediately to you, suckling and feeding at their own pace.

"Sorry..." Levi apologizes on everyone's behalf for waking you up.

You shake your head, "This is normal for human babies. They eat a lot. We're just lucky they don't cry immediately whenever they want something." It was probably the demon blood that kept them from crying. A tiny demon cry was a good way to show they were weak and ready to be a snack for something much larger.

"You've barely gotten any sleep since the birth though," Satan adds on.

"It's okay. You guys are doing your best to give me a break, this is just a baby thing." Well, for human babies. How much this child is human and how much they are demon is still up for debate. You were still tired though. Your poor human body was still exhausted after the mess that was giving birth to a demon child. Even with all of the brothers there to help, it was difficult for you. The child had come out more developed than a human child would and you remember at some point you had to scream for them to just cut it out because they weren't coming out naturally. None of them had been happy with that decision, but they did it because it was the safest thing to do. Aside from their rate of physical development, they were similar enough to a human that it wasn't putting too much of a burden on you.

You look up at all of the brothers, tired eyes thanking them for everything they've done, "I'm grateful for you guys. It would be hard without you."

Mammon, of course, was the first one to reply, "O-of course. I'm their dad after all."

"We're all their dads." Satan corrects.

"Yeah. Stop trying to take all the credit." Levi joins in.

"After all, each of us was-"

"Baby in the room." You cut off Asmo before he can say what you know he wants to. He just pouts, knowing how upset you will get if he finishes what he wanted to say.

It was true though. None of them was quite sure who the father was. It was definitely one of them, but based on how often you and they slept together no one could narrow down who it likely was. Instead of arguing about it though, they had all decided to play father. Some of them were better at it than others, but you were more than happy to call each of them 'dad' to your child. Maybe when they got older it would be more clear who the father really was, but you almost hoped it wouldn't. They were all so happy to think they had a child with you, and there was no way they were letting you have another one after what happened this time.

As soon as the child stopped suckling, they nuzzled against you and close their eyes. You look down at them and smile, "Are you all done now?" You bend down and kiss them on the forehead. Someone takes the baby from you, but you don't know who because you can already feel sleep starting to overtake you again. Another one of the brothers helps you lie back down, where you slip your hand back into Belphie's. He squeezes softly to confirm you are still there, almost seeming like he hasn't been asleep the entire time. With a small chuckle, you close your eyes and drift off back to sleep. You are so exhausted. All you want is to sleep.

Lucifer watches you until he is certain you are completely under, then he looks at his brothers, "Do you all think you can handle the child while they nap or is that too much?" He has no patience for their incompetence if they cannot handle the child for a few hours to give you a much-needed break. If he has to take over for all of them instead of tending to you, he will be royally pissed.

There is a mix of frustration, embarrassment, and agitation from his brothers. Some thinking they are doing just fine as a parent, others having absolutely no clue, and some insulted that he thought they could somehow fix the child's hunger issues without coming here. It wasn't like any of them knew how to handle a demon child in the first place. They were angels when they were kids. Completely different issue.

"We got this!" Mammon says a little too loudly, causing everyone to glare at him and remind him that the baby is finally asleep.

Disbelief covers Lucifer's face, unsure how to handle the fact that even the most immature of his brothers is now supposed to be a parent. Some of them could manage, others would take time, and he doubted the second born would ever really understand.

"Go and do not bother her again unless it is absolutely necessary." Lucifer orders and quickly shepards them out of the room, shutting the door behind them and locking it for good measure. They would just have to deal with any issue that arose on their own because he was not going to let them keep bothering you all day.


End file.
